1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a high voltage regulator and, more particularly, to a high voltage regulator suitable for providing programming voltages to a nonvolatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of flash memory devices, NAND-type flash memory devices are increasingly used as a high capacity data storage media. Each memory cell of a flash memory needs to be programmed to store information by trapping electrons in a floating gate of the memory cell. A programming operation is performed by driving a strong positive voltage onto a control gate of the memory cell to force a current to flow from a channel through the floating gate to the control gate. Usually, different programming voltages may be required, and a high voltage regulator may be used to provide the different programming voltages.